The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 13 - In Swizzle's Kingdom
On shore, under his castle, Swizzle played the same song Candlehead sang to him on his clarinet, Q*Bert lay nearby as Swizzle played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Swizzle started walking around, getting Q*Bert’s attention and causing him to get excited. Q*Bert: "$%!" Swizzle: "That voice. I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Q*Bert, Swizzle: "I've looked everywhere, Q*Bert - where could she be?" Not far away, Candlehead and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Chuck and Jay were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Candlehead started to wake up and pushed her strands of hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and four toes (Sugar Rush Racers have four fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being human. As she marveled at her new legs, Charmy flew overhead and landed on Candlehead’s leg. Charmy: "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Candlehead nodded no, but kept smiling. Charmy: "No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Casndlehead didn’t respond, but smirked at Charmy, hoping he’d find out the answer. Charmy: "No new seashells." Candlehead shakes her leg to get him to notice. he stood on Candlehead’s leg, annoying Chuck. Charmy: "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" Chuck: "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Charmy jumped up finally seeing Juliet's legs and rises up in a flutter of hair at the outburts. Chuck: "She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . ." Charmy, by that time, had flown and sat on a rock by the canary. Charmy: "I knew that." Jay: "Candlehead's been turned into a human." Jay explained to Charmy while Candlehead attempted to stand. Jay: "She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Her legs are a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on it's own with no support for the first time. Chuck: "And she's only got three days." Candlehead managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Chuck, Jay and Charmy wet and causing Charmy to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Chuck: "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! A piece of seaweed was on top of Candlehead's green hair. Chuck got frantic. Chuck: "My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say?" he then turned his attention to Jay Chuck: "I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a canary, that's what her father'd say!" Other than Chuck frantic yelling, Candlehead was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Chuck: "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" Candlehead, hearing this, saw Chuck starting to head into the water and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically trying to make him change his mind. Candlehead, didn’t want her father to find out about what she just did, and picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Gene. Chuck: ". . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Chuck’s hope for Candlehead started fading away when he saw Candlehead’s sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Candlehead will get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Gene’s anger, Chuck started to give in. Chuck: "just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Candlehead smiled and kissed the canary before putting him down. Chuck: "Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be." Charmy came across what appeared to be an old white sail and a thin sienna rope. Charmy grabbed the sail and grabbed some rope Charmy: "Now, Candlehead, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Candlehead’s tail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her sea shells. Meanwhile, Swizzle continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Q*Bert detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he hopped off and tried getting Eric to follow him. Q*Bert: "$%!" Swizzle: "Q*Bert? Huh . . . what," Q*Bert just happily hopped again and started hopping ahead of Swizzle. Swizzle saw his pet rush off Swizzle: "Q*Bert!" Back with Candlehead’s friends, they managed to dress Candlehead up in the white sail and sienna rope as a dress over her shell bra. She felt giddy wearing her first human "dress". Charmy gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. Charmy: "Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational." Jay agreed. Chuck felt skeptical about the sail wrap. Suddenly, everyone heard Q*Bert’s hopping nearby and looked. They spotted Q*Bert hopping towards them. Jay yelped, got spooked and hid under the shallow water. Charmy flew off, and Chuck, knowing that Candlehead would need her, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress pocket. Candlehead tried getting away from Q*Bert, but the hyper creature kept intercepting her at every turn. Candlehead got on a small boulder at the beach as Q*Bert kissed her face by his slobbery proboscis. Swizzle: "Q*Bert . . ." Swizzle called from a distance. Q*Bert stopped licking Candlehead, turned and ran to his master, leaving Candlehead to smile at the creature. Swizzle: "Q*Bert -" Swizzle called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Q*Bert down. Swizzle: "Quiet Q*Bert! What's gotten into you fella?" As Swizzle petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Candlehead, sitting on the boulder. Swizzle: "Oh . . . Oh, I see." he approached the girl. Candlehead tried to compose herself by moving her hair out if her face. Swizzle: "Are you O.K., miss?" He playfully, ruffled Q*Bert's head. Swizzle: "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really - . . ." Swizzle stopped talking and stared at Candlehead, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Candlehead smiled very lovingly at him. Swizzle: "you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met?" Candlehead nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Q*Bert started hopping in excitement to lick her but was pushed down by Swizzle. Swizzle: "We have met? I knew it!" Swizzle grasped her hands. Swizzle: "You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Q*Bert turned to Candlehead with excitement and hopped also feeling joyful and curious. Candlehead tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. Swizzle: "What's wrong? What is it?" Candlehead patted on her throat and showed Swizzle her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. Swizzle: "You can't speak?" Candlehead shook he head, sadly. This caused Swizzle to feel down. Swizzle: "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." he was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Q*Bert snorted with frustration. Candlehead is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Q*Bert: "$%!" Candlehead did the same thing, before coming up with an idea. I know! Candlehead thought. Candlehead moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Swizzle tried to figure out what Candlehead was trying to say. Swizzle: "What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Candlehead tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! Swizzle: "Whoa, whoa, careful -" he caught Candlehead in his arms. Swizzle: "careful - easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. Swizzle: "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Swizzle put Candlehead's arm over his shoulder, Candlehead glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Jay and Charmy smiled at her and wished her good luck. Swizzle guided Candlehead toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Swizzle was patient and made sure Candlehead did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Swizzle's castle. Later in the day, Candlehead was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Candlehead up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub, filled with bubbles, Candlehead played with them, overcome by fascination. Mary, the castle maid, was nearby and she helped in getting Candlehead cleaned up. Mary: "Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." Chuck, who was hiding in Candlehead’s sail dress, peaked out, but saw Mary overhead, taking the dress and preparing to leave the room. Mary: "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." In another room, the dress was put in large tub and some of the lollipop servants helped wash it. Unfortunately, Chuck was still stuck in the dress, and he couldn’t get out. Lollipop Servent 1: "Well you must have at least heard about this girl." Lollipop Servent 2: "Well, Lucy says . . ." she washed the dress, causing Chuck to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, Lollipop Servent 2: ". . . since when has Lucy got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" Chuck: "Madame, please ! . . ." As this conversation went on, Chuck was squished by a presser along with the dress, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the dress in the laundry basket. Lollipop Servent 2: ". . . not my idea of a princess." she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline, Lollipop Servent 2: "If Swizzle's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here . . ." As the dress was hung from the clothesline, it was moved towards the nearby castle. Chuck jumped out and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Chuck started to get up, but as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded chickens with sharp blades, cooked turkey patties in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried canaries in plates. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Chuck to take. He fainted in fear. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction